Yuka Buaiso
WIP Appearance Yuka has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her bust size is 1.0. She wears the default uniform unless customized. Personality Yuka is a Loner. She reacts to corpses and blood the same way a Loner does, however, if you point a camera at her face, she will look down instead of covering her face. She absolutely hates the idea or action of doing anything erotic. She has trypophobia, thanatophobia, necrophobia, and philophobia, and a strange obsession with vocaloids and fuzzy socks. She is a realistic, cynical person who almost always speaks quietly and dislikes 67% of the people at her school. She doesn't feel like her face is pretty enough for pictures. Backstory She was born in a hospital in Tokyo, but moved to Sisuta Town when she was 5. She moved a lot with her parents, until her mother got a divorce and settled back in Sisuta Town, in the same house that she lived in when she first moved there. A few weeks later, she heard that her father had been killed. She still hasn't gotten over his death. She then started going to Akademi High School, where she met Kaede Shiroppu. He came up to her one-day and asked her if she knew where everything was. Yuka said no, and Kaede decided to drag her to his club. He made her sign up. After that, Yuka had to go to her next class. She aske Kaede about some things, and it ewventually went to a conversation about battles. Kaede said "MY mother sacrificed herself for this one guy...I'm not sure. I think his name was...Sore...or something?" Yuka realized that his mother had died for her father, asnd she fell in love with Kaede immediately. Routine 7:00 - 7:05: Changes shoes 7:06 - 12:30: Goes to class and sits in class 12:31 - 12:40: Goes to stalk someone 12:41 - 1:00: Goes to sit on the opposite side of the fountain that Taro sits on 1:01 - 3:00: Goes to class and learns 3:01 - 3:30: Does club activity 3:31: Leaves Quotes "A corpse! Oh no!" (Seeing a corpse/seeing someone drag a corpse) "Some blood! Oh no!" (Seeing a blood stain/seeing someone covered in blood/being doused in blood) "Oh god. Water...? Ugh." (Being doused with water) "Hey, this smells like gasoline! I need to change my clothes!" (Being doused with gasoline) "Okay..." (Being asked to follow you/distract someone/go away) Relationships Fanon Kaede Shiro: She always tries to protect him from far away. She even replaces his lunch with hers. She knows that his mother sacrificed herself to save her father, and has made it her job to protect him from any harm. Melissa Bandit: Yuka stalks Melissa on Mondays because she's afraid that Melissa will try to harm Kaede. Kokyu Kaku: Yuka often stalks Kokyu on Tuesdays because she's afraid that he might harm Kaede. Kyuki Mono and Ash Satin: Yuka often stalks the two on Wednesdays because she's afraid that the two might harm Kaede. Keisa Fuka: Yuka stalks them on Thursdays because she's afraid that they might try to harm Kaede. Fugibo Zoo: Yuka stalks him on Fridays because she's afraid that he might try to harm Kaede. Doremi Fasola: They used to be great friends, but have since drifted apart. Canon Musume Ronshaku: Musume often picks on her, with no known reason. Yuka plans to get back at her soon. Taro Yamada: She dislikes him because she has a theory that he's a pervert. Kokona Haruka: She and Kokona don't have the best relationship. Yuka often calls her Teto on accident, and other times she mixes her and Kizana up. Kizana Sunobu: Kizana absolutely HATES Yuka, because Yuka often confuses her for Kokona and Teto. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Grey-Homoromantic Category:Apothisexual Category:Loner Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Hypnosis Club